


Kaworu's Dank Kush

by spicy



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Sex, Crack, Drugs Made Them Do It, M/M, Manga & Anime, Manga!Shinji, Shameless Smut, blowjob, manga!kaworu, mangaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy/pseuds/spicy
Summary: Karl peer pressures Shaun into doing drugs then sexually harasses him.





	Kaworu's Dank Kush

“This stuff, do you smoke it?”

Shinji looked down on the fair-skinned boy with an annoyed grimace. Kaworu just stretched out his legs against the cement and continued to look up from him whilst sitting. A strong breeze against the rooftop of the school almost caused Kaworu to dropped his fat blunt, barely able to contain his snickering at Shinji’s hilarious pissed-off expressions. Shinji rubbed his forehead in disgust.

“W-what in the world are you doing, Nagisa-kun?! You’re gonna get caught-“

“Come on, do you really think anyone gives a shit? #YOLO, baka Shinji-kun.”

“T-that’s not the point!”

Japan had previously been notorious for its anti-drug legislation. The situation of the island made the importation or growing of marijuana a difficult and risky task. Speed previously held the rank of Japan’s favorite illicit substance. However, the Second Impact forced the national government to focus their law-and-order efforts towards defense against angel attacks. As a result, the robust plant began to grew wildly, creating thick fields in some parts of Japan.

“Rules are meant to be broken, Shinji-kun.”

Kaworu held his blunt between his index finger and thumb, taking a long rip before inhaling fresh air through his nostrils. His slow exhale implied that he was an experienced stoner. Shinji coughed when the smoke hit his face.

“Stop, it’s burning my eyes.”

Ever since the Fifth Child transferred from Europe, Shinji had faced nothing but grief in his antics. Misato’s insistence forced Shinji to act as Kaworu’s de facto babysitter, solely coping with Kaworu’s antisocial behavior, blatant apathy, and general eccentricity. However, the grief Shinji shared by Kaworu’s side lessened the burden of his friend Toji’s death.

“I’m sorry, Shinji-kun. I can’t help it. Did you make us lunch again?”

Kaworu’s blood-shot pupils made his eyes, with their already scarlet pupils, more unnerving. But his content, stupid expression forfeited the idea that Kaworu was, in any case, a malicious person.

“Jeez…” Shinji pulled out two bento boxes from his backpack. After flicking his roach off the rooftop’s fence, Kaworu snatched his lunch right under from Shinji’s side and prayed a quick itadakimasu before splitting his chopsticks and shoveling rice into his face. “Don’t go biting my fingers, Nagisa-kun, please…”

Kaworu placed his chopsticks down and smiled graciously at Shinji. “Shinji-kun, please call me Kaworu.”

“Kaworu-kun”. Shinji felt weird calling him by his first name. Admittedly, they became quite close rather quickly. A love-hate relationship. It was more than a replacement for his friendship with Toji. Shinji thought to himself. Shinji smiled to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Kaworu leaned over on him and smirked.

“It’s just funny…” Shinji looked away from Kaworu, diverting eye contact. “I wonder if this is, you know, what having a troublesome brother must feel like.” Shinji looked back at Kaworu, who developed a pained frown on his face. Shinji chuckled. Kaworu bit his tongue.

“Shinji-kun, why don’t you smoke this dank kush with me?”

“I told you, it’s against the rul-“

“If you really care about me, you’ll try what I like.” Kaworu had his devilish eyes on Shinji, almost looking mischievous, but none the less obviously extremely blazed. He picked through his pockets and produced another freshly-rolled blunt. The stinky smell indicated that it was top-tier shit, probably purple colored like Unit-01. Kaworu had picked up a reputation as the school’s best source for the stickiest herb, and he kept his sources a guarded secret. He used his extra drug money to buy a vinyl player and rare LPs, which Shinji was secretly extremely jealous of: his SDAT player could never compare to the dope loselesss audio off a spinning record.

Kaworu sighed deeply and pulled out his phone, flipping through Facebook in passive-aggressive angst. “You didn’t even like my ironic, sadboi meme page, i live in toyko-3 and fear for my life 4.20 ダンク クシゥ”. Kaworu flashed his notification screen in Shinji’s face. “It’s at like five hundred likes, Shinji-kun. That’s, like, twice as more than Kensuke’s shitty Warhammer 40k fan page. Almost twice!”

“I just didn’t get around to it, sorry. To be honest, I don’t really like Facebook that much, actually.” Shinji actually felt pretty awful for admitting his fond feelings of Kaworu only for him to admit his disappointment. True enough, Shinji did usually pick out what video games to play, what shows to watch on Netflix while they hang. And he knew Kaworu always looked at the YouTube videos he posted on his page, something everyone says they do but actually don’t.

Kaworu looked away from him and stared somberly at the clouds, putting his phone down and picking food out of his bento. Shinji, in his own lack of self-esteem, felt terribly at fault for others strife in his presence.

“Fine, Kaworu-kun. When you make a face like that…I’ll try it, just this one time though!”

“Ah!” Kaworu sat up, immediately changing his expression. Dopey eyed with a wide grin, chuckling under his breathe as he scrambled through his pockets. “Arigatogozaimashita, Shinji-kun!”

Shinji smiled and nodded in reply. His internal voice rang, _oh god, what have I agreed too?!._

Kaworu placed the blunt between his lips and flipped his Zippo out of his pocket once more, doing some cool spinning trick around his finger to impress Shinji. Shinji wasn’t amused.

“Just watch as I do it carefully.”

Kaworu lit his blunt and took a good size hit. “All you do is inhale the smoke slowly, take the blunt out and inhale some fresh air, then hold it for a few seconds and slowly exhale.”

Kaworu passed the blunt to Shinji, whose nervous fingers almost slipped. &nbspShinji gulped. Kaworu scotched over to touch Shinji’s side and placed his arm around his shoulder, offering him his lighter. Shinji took the blunt to his mouth, feeling half-edgy and half-terrified. Kaworu lit the tip, holding the flames a few inches from Shinji’s face, “Inhale, Shinji-kun”.

As Shinji inhaled, he felt a rush of burning ash into his throat and coughed up violently. Kaworu held him back with his forearm around Shinji’s chest. Shinji picked the blunt back up. “I’m sorry, Shinji-kun. Try again, this time, try your hardest not to cough.” Kaworu was strangely pleasant, probably because he got Shinji to do what he wanted. Kaworu opened his lighter again. This time, Shinji was able to hold a legitimate puff. Then another, and another, before going into a coughing fit.

“What am I supposed to feel, Kaworu-kun?”, Shinji said after taking a few swings of his water bottle.

“Sometimes it takes up to 20 minutes to feel the effects on your nervous system.”

Kaworu picked up his chopsticks and began to finish off his bento box, Shinji following.

“Wow, this is delicious! I don’t know what I did differently though…”

“It’s the weed, it makes your body more sensitive. Incredible, yes? Shinji-kun?”

“Hmm…”

“Music is the crowning achievement of the civilization that the Lilin created”, Kaworu said as the opening line to Blank Banshee’s self-titled EP played through his tinny iPhone’s speaker. “It sounds better when you’re intoxicated.” He started nodding his head to the sedating beat, the prime of Toyko-3’s 2016 vaporwave scene. Shinji let the back of his head rest on the wall behind them. “Yeah, this is cool. Neat. Thank you, Kaworu-kun.” Kaworu could tell he was spacing out a little and was, somehow, even more softly spoken.

“No problem, Shinji-kun”.

Kaworu adjusted his elbow, pulling Shinji closer to him as his fingers gripped Shinji's shoulder tentatively. Shinji noticed his obvious advances, similarly to how Kaworu would fake a yawn to put his arm around his neck while watching movies. However, Shinji felt too mellow to do anything about it. Both his and Kaworu's body radiated warm, Shinji felt his face practically glowing. Kaworu handed him his water bottle, making Shinji became aware of how dry his mouth was. As he gulped down the rest of the water, Kaworu couldn't help but smirk to himself in sharing an indirect kiss with Shinji-kun. Shinji gasped in releasing the bottle from his mouth. "This tastes weird, is there something in this ice tea?"

"Oh, of course. That's how I hide day-drinking, Shinji-kun".&nbsp

"K-kaworu! Why didn't you tell me?!", Shinji turned his head to the side and spit, trying to remove residual alcohol from his mouth in hopeless reprieve.&nbsp

"I thougt you'd assume so." Kaworu licked his lips, in some mimicry of a particular female idol in a particularly sexy music video he saw earlier. Shinji shook his head. "I just, can't even think to care honestly. God, I'm gotta get in so much trouble when Misato finds out about this."

"She won't. She won't know about this either."

Shinji turned his head to Kaworu, who had invaded his personal space without his noticing and was now targeting him with his crimson eyes, half closed in predatory concentration, a few inches away from his face.&nbsp

"K-kawor-"

Before Shinji could finish his sentence, Kaworu grabbed both his wrist and forcefully pinned them against the wall behind them, turning Shinji's torso to face him as he stole a sloppy and fumbled kiss from him. Shinji kicked his legs in reciprocity, but Kaworu quickly pinned them down with his own knees.

Shinji felt his entire body go limp as his face grew hot. _What is this?_ , he thought to himself, _This feels so weird_. It was a good kind of weird, to Shinji's self-disgust and confusion.

Kaworu broke away from him, taking his hands off Shinji's wrists and around his waist, "Y-you're not resisting anymore, does this mean you don't hate this?"

Kaworu looked desperately embarrassed, with a smile that he couldn't seem to help. Shinji panted heavily,unable to form the correct words of disapproval, his gaze into Kaworu's hypnotic eyes growing deeper as Kaworu shifted forward once more. Kaworu became more aggressive, sucking and nibbling on Shinji's lips before forcing his tongue down Shinji's throat, which Shinji accepted quite naturally.

Shinji felt their mixed saliva run down his chin. He's so bad at this. _It must be his first time_ , he pondered.

As Kaworu continued to elope Shinji's mouth, he took hold of Shinji's free arm once against and placed it over his own crotch. His cock was throbbing and twitching fiercely as he bucked his hips up in Shinji's palm. Without much thought, Shinji started groping Kaworu's length. _Holy shit, he's so big,_ Shinji thought as he felt his stomach clenched. He noticed how hard his own cock was as it jabbed into his abdomen under pressure. Kaworu popped his mouth off Shinji with a low moan. Shinji bit his lip hard, holding back whimpers as Kaworu licked his cheek down to his neck, sucking and biting his skin. Making bruises. &nbsp

"D-do you want me to make you feel even better, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji heard himself make a soft "hmmp" before he could realize it.&nbsp

Kaworu took his hands off Shinji as he stood himself up, planting another kiss on Shinji before standing tall. He looked down at him, grasping a bundle of his brown hair from the root and pulling Shinji's face near his crotch.

"Shinji-kun, use your mouth on me so it won't hurt later."

"W-what would hurt?"

Without answering, Kaworu unzipped his pants and pulled his boxier-briefs down to his thighs. His excited cock sprung out of its confinement and landed in front of Shinji's face. Shinji gulped audibly, his heart was racing as if he could have a heart attack and die in such a degrading position. He sat up on his knees and started to fap Kaworu off with one hand. _Why am I doing this?...I don't want to think too much now_ he thought as he nervously leaned in to kiss Kaworu's glans. Kaworu pulled Shinji's hair tightly, which made the blue-eye boy's chest (and cock) leap. As Shinji pulled back, he felt the string of Kaworu's precum pull against his lips. He put his arms around Kaworu's back, pulling him towards his mouth as he swirled the tip of Kaworu's cock around his mouth. Salty. Wet. Somehow, more intoxicating than all of the former substances. He breathed in Kaworu's primal scent before moving his mouth forward. He felt himself gag, but he found strength to hold back the urge to bite down as he sucked and bobbed up and down Kaworu's cock.

Kaworu was groaning loudly, panting like he ran a marathon, muttering "Shinji-

As Shinji pulled back, he felt the string of Kaworu's precum pull against his lips. He put his arms around Kaworu's back, pulling him towards his mouth as he swirled the tip of Kaworu's cock around his mouth. Salty. Wet. Somehow, more intoxicating than all of the former substances. He breathed in Kaworu's primal scent before moving his mouth forward. He felt himself gag, but he found strength to hold back the urge to bite down as he sucked and bobbed up and down Kaworu's cock. Kaworu was groaning loudly, panting like he ran a marathon, muttering "Shinji-kun" between his labored breaths. Shinji felt Kaworu's sweat run against his silver pubic hairs.

Kaworu suddenly pulled Shinji's face away from him. "Ahh, Shinji-kun." He looked down at Shinji again, "Are you ready?".&nbsp

"F-for what?"

Kaworu motioned his finger in a circle, and Shinji turned around accordingly. Kaworu gently eased Shinji's shoulders down, so that Shinji went on his knees, then elbows. Shinji felt his entire body freeze and tense involuntarily, completely caught in Kaworu's spell over him. Kaworu begun to try to pull down his jeans, signally Shinji to help by unbuckling and freeing his zipper. He felt like a huge weight had lifted off him as his cock was freed, his ass bare faccing Kaworu as his pants hung around his knees. Kaworu put his hands up Shinji's shirt as he kneeled over him, pressing his wet cock between his cheeks. He put his finger in Shinji's mouth, which Shinji sucked greedily, "Why am I doing this?".

Kaworu removed his fingers from Shinji's mouth."K-kaworu-kun"

"K-kaworu-kun"

"Shhh...I'll be gentle, Shinji-kun."

Slowly, Kaworu inserted two fingers faced up into Shinji and started to move them inside him.&nbsp

"Agghh!"

"I-it's okay, it's my first time too...Shinji-kun."

Shinji felt a hundred thoughts race through his head, _It hurts so much. It fucking hurts. But...ahh...it feels kind of good._

Too good to stop now.&nbspKaworu pressed hard against a bulb inside of him, Shinji's cock jumped up as he felt a stream of pre-cum forcefully stream down his cock and onto the pavement. "K-kaworu!" He felt his mouth salivate profusely as Kaworu pulled his fingers out of him. Kaworu sat up on his knees against, grabbing something out of his bag beside them. Shinji heard a pop, and something metal inserted inside his mouth suddenly. "Just breathe this in." Shinji did as he was told, feeling the nitrous oxide of the popper burn inside of nose and he felt the most intense, profuse urge to &nbspfuck as he ever felt in his entire life, to fuck RIGHT NOW.

His whole body felt like jelly. Then Kaworu pushed the head of his cock against him, pushing in his entire length with little resistance as Shinji's elbows fell. Shinji couldn't hold back his exclaimation of pleasure, he couldn't believe the words out of his mouth between his moans as Kaworu started to hump him, holding Shinji's torso close to his chest as he kissed the back of Shinji's neck. "Kaworu-kun...!" "Oh,oh my god!" "So good..ahhh... fuck...!" Kaworu's cock tensed larger, completely filling Shinji up to the brim before pulling back with a hard thrust. His thighs smacked against Shinji's ass as he laid his head on Shinji's back, groaning his name out and grunting as he filled Shinji up with a hot load of cum. The combined sensation of Kaworu pushing his seed inside him, the cum leaking from his ass, and Kaworu's fingers around his cock was too intense. Shinji felt his own cum milked out of him from Kaworu's aggressive assault on his body. His orgasm seemed to go on forever as ropes of cum spurted out of his cock and onto his shirt and the wall in front of him, dripping onto the pavement as he whimpered. "Ohhh...Kaworu...Kaworu-kun."

Kaworu held Shinji close for a moment before slowly pulling out of him, his fresh jizz dripping down Shinji's ass as his cock popped out of him. 

"I'm sorry, I came too fast. You're so tight."

"K-kaworu-kun..." Shinji's body slumped down in relief. "T-thanks, you're pretty cool too..."

Kaworu smirked. "I love you, Shinji-kun", Kaworu said breathefully as he kissed Shinji's neck from behind him.

"I-i love you too, Kaworu-kun".

Shit. The "L" word.

 _Is it because I'm drunk and high?_   Shinji turned around to face Kaworu as they both got up, putting his arms around Kaworu's shoulders as he kissed him passionately. Shinji felt tears roll down his eyes unwillingly.

"No, it's not that."

_He's my best friend. And we're both guys, but..._

Kaworu pulled him closely in a hug as Shinji put his weight against his chest weakly. _He smells so good._


End file.
